


A New World

by Godilovefandoms



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godilovefandoms/pseuds/Godilovefandoms
Summary: The aftermath of the breakup with Evan. Though Casey and Izzie haven't figured out where they stand, they both know it's positive. They spend valuable time together, doing nothing but stealing shy looks and little touches.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I don't know if I'll do this fandom justice by writing a fic because I'm not that good of a writer, but here's some fluff instead of chaos and anxiety for y'all cazzie/cizzie shippers.

The aftermath of Casey and Evan's relationship wasn't a total fallout, but neither were happy.

Casey felt like she needed to do it. Evan had changed slightly in the past few months, just enough for Casey to notice. He wasn't the bad guy in this story, but he did show some examples along the lines of that. 

Things like belittling her feelings and pushing them aside, to just not spending time with her doing the right things. He wasn't the worst, but Casey just thought that it was wrong to ask him to change for her. He should know that Casey expects at least his support in some cases.

So she finally did it. She broke it off with Evan in the nicest way possible, explaining why, and answering every question.

"Is this about you and Izzie?" Evan asked, trying to fully understand what is happening.

To be honest, it mostly isn't about her. But Izzie did make Casey realize that she deserves the world and more. Friends or not, Izzie made her think about how she treats her. Even when they fight, Izzie understands and will always love  _Casey._ No doubting what she was doing. She would always do anything for her. That's how special Casey was to Izzie.

"No, not entirely. But yes, she has made me realize some things." Casey answers, frowning.

She didn't know who or what she was, but with Izzie, she felt a warm wave of happiness; one where she felt like she really belonged.

Both can't deny that there's something between them. Anyone with common sense could sense that at least one is pining after the other.

Casey and Evan talk through the night, going back and forth between their relationship and stupid little stuff they found on the internet.

They both knew that they could save it. But what they wanted wasn't what they needed.

Casey felt small in the relationship sometimes.

But not all the time.

After Evan went home, Casey's heart both lifted and fell. She felt kind of empty now. 

They agreed to be friends, but they both knew they would fall out of touch soon enough.

Going on a run, Casey was trying to rid her mind of anything and everything. She didn't want to think about her mother, Sam, or Evan. But Izzie was the one that broke through the gates. She couldn't get her out of her mind. 

Taking a wrong turn, her body convinced her to run to Izzie's house. No matter how far it was, Casey was going to see Izzie tonight.

She gets to Izzie's house, and pants, standing at her door.

Casey re-adjusts herself, and knocks on her door.

She hears a man screaming, telling Izzie to get the 'goddamn door'. That must be the shitty boyfriend of her moms.

The door slowly opens, showing Izzie's face through a crack. Once she recognizes Casey, she fully opens the door.

Noticing Casey has a tear running down her face, she pulls her in for a hug, saying nothing. Casey wraps her arms around Izzie's waist, breathing in the scent of Izzie's shampoo.

Izzie guides Casey into her house by her waist, and brings her to her bedroom. Izzie lays down on her bed, while Casey just stands there awkwardly.

"Cmon, get over here." Izzie says softly.

Casey lays down next to her, staring up at the ceiling. Izzie's room is painted a light pastel purple, which stands out but is gentle on the eye. Artwork is all around her room, along with trophies. 

Izzie is laying on her right side, next to Casey. She can't help but stare at Casey's features. She sighs, turning on her back. She knows all she'll be to Casey is a friend. And she's okay with that.

But she wishes they could be more. This could happen nearly every night, them just laying around and being peaceful in each others space. Doing other things, too.

Casey now rolls onto her left side, looking at Izzie. She can't stop herself from breaking down. God, she wants to be with Izzie. But she was sure Izzie was just another straight girl who just likes to be touchy.

She tries to wipe her tears away without her noticing, but she does.

She brings Casey into her arms, and Casey lays her head down on Izzie's chest. They sit there, listening to each others breathing. Izzie lightly caresses Casey's hair, trying to calm her down. She brings Casey closer, holding her tight.

"I think I'm in love with you," Casey says.

She lifts her head from Izzie's chest, and looks into her eyes.

Izzie smiles. "I've wanted to hear you say that ever since I first realized I loved  _you."_

They both lay in a comfortable silence, and Izzie kisses Casey's head.

> The future holds nothing but happiness for them.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I haven't like edited this or anything bc I'm tired and its a Sunday but I hope y'all like it. My gay heart just wants some fluff. And just saying to all y'all, I'm not making Evan out to be the bad guy, he's just done some questionable stuff to Casey. anYwayS!!1! I really hope this isn't trash and y'all read it smiling


End file.
